Wheres The Wanderer?
by ZombieSlayers
Summary: The Wanderer survived the irradiated project purity chamber but disappeared a certain sentinel wants to know why pairings possible
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so limit meaningless flames thx.

"My name is John I'm known by most as the Lone Wanderer. I was born in the Capital Wasteland and raised in vault 101. I'm regarded by some as a

hero a role model for all of humanity I just see a man who does what's necessary and listens to his conscience."

"And that was a quote from the lone wanderer our hero who miraculously survived entering that irradiated chamber but wasn't seen sense read by

GNR's own Three Dog now some music."

Sarah Lyons (who is a Brotherhood of Steel Sentinel) listened to the broadcast on the radio in the (citadel the BoS command post built out of the ruins

of the Pentagon.) She was still a little down over the fact the wanderer was missing. She like the majority of those he met was worried. (Hell even his

robo butler Wadsworth voiced his seemingly human like concern for his master.) Though she had told the wanderer he would have a 100% chance of

dying he still entered the chamber without concern for his own safety he just told her to get everyone clear in case he failed. That was the wanderer all

right, thinking others before himself she thought.

Sentinel Lyons made up her mind so she went to see her father.

"Father we have to find him" she blurted a little too quickly

"Who?" He asked.

"John" she replied

He gave her quizzical look

"You know the Wanderer" she clarified.

He suddenly had a look of sorrow on his face.

Noticing this sudden change she quickly picked up on something important.

She paused carefully choosing her words she said "Would you happen to know something about this."

Yes I would he replied monotonously

Ooh suspense it will kill'em - Andy The Bomb


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about long wait I've finally thought of the basic plot so new update enjoy….OR ELSE!?

The Sentinel quickly replied by saying "what do you know… tell me"

If this was any other BOS member the elder would've reprimanded the solider for their superior and demanding tone.

However this was his own daughter so he had to come clean.

"He's on an infiltration espionage mission of sorts"

"What do you mean father" Sarah Lyons asked

We had him changed to look different so he could infiltrate the Enclave and send us Intel; force deployments, base weaknesses, those sorts of things.

"Who else knows about this father?" the Sentinel asked

"You mean besides me and the wanderer? You and Head Scribe Rothchild know."

"Why does Rothchild know about this father" she inquired

"Well the wanderer is supposed to send reports on a weekly basis to our computer" he replied

"So Rothchild analyzes these reports?" she asked

"Yes…But they stopped coming" he replied somberly

"Did he…die" she asked hesitantly

"We don't know" he replied sadly

"Well we have to find him and bring him back home" Sarah stated

"But how are we going to do that?" the elderly father asked

"I have an idea" she replied

"Well, let me hear it" he insisted

"I'm going to go to rivet city and have that facial reconstruction doc give me an artificial face projector mask..." "Hold it" he interrupted "you're going to infiltrate the enclave and try to find the wanderer?" he questioned

"Yes" she replied

"That's out of the question Sarah" he shot back

"We owe it to him besides I'm bringing an acquaintance of the wanderer to help me." She responded

"Who?"

"Well our own Brotherhood Star Paladin Cross" she stated.


	3. note

Note

I haven't been able to think about what to do with this fanfic so Its on hold TEMPERARILY

I guess my muse left me.


	4. note2

Hi this a message from the fanfic author ZombieSlayers my laptop caught a virus so I'm not going to be able to update my stories

I feel I rushed the ending of the stranger so I plan to write an epilogue or replace the final chapter entirely but first I need a new laptop but I really want comments for my stories its like why write them if nobody will read them right? So yeah that's my update.


End file.
